


One Fine Day (Night)

by SujuToTheTop



Category: Super Junior
Genre: EunHae, London, M/M, ONE FINE DAY, Super Junior - Freeform, Switzerland, Vacation, haehyuk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3116507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SujuToTheTop/pseuds/SujuToTheTop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donghae punishes Eunhyuk for his naughty behavior on the train on their vacation in Switzerland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Fine Day (Night)

**Author's Note:**

> First Eunhae/Haehyuk story I've written. Enjoy!

The minute Eunhyuk and Donghae sit in the train on their way to Bern, Eunhyuk is equally bored and tired, which is never a good mix for the idol. He sits in his seat and tries to recline in a comfortable position, but his attention is drawn to Donghae sitting across from him. He notices his eyes are shut as he takes a small nap.

Eunhyuk grins.

He removes his shoes and lifts his foot as subtly as he can to place his foot in between Donghae’s legs.

Donghae used to his antics immediately pushes him off.

“Hey what are you doing?” Donghae cries, eyes fleeting to the camera in the corner with panic.

“My feet are cold.” Eunhyuk whines with a grin.

He tries again.

Donghae closes his legs so Eunhyuk aims again.

Donghae smiles at him so Eunhyuk takes this to mean he has given in, but not a second later, Eunhyuk feels something wet hit his sock.

“Hey!” Eunhyuk shouts.

Donghae laughs and Eunhyuk loves the sound of it that he doesn’t notice, Donghae grab his foot to take off the sock and slap him with it.

Oh, two can play at that game.

Eunhyuk removes his foot from hostage and rubs the side of Donghae’s thigh in a tantalizing manner. Eunhyuk hides his smirk as he sees heat collect in Donghae’s eyes.

Donghae narrows his eyes. He slap his foot but only manages to slap his own thigh.

Eunhyuk bursts into hysterics along with Donghae a few seconds later.

Eunhyuk attempts again, his foot coming in between his legs. He tries to hide his sly grin when he feels Donghae half hard inside his jeans.

Donghae this time doesn’t push him away, instead his breath stills waiting for Eunhyuk to make the next move, but then Eunhyuk hears someone from the film crew approach so he pulls away immediately and places his foot at a safe distance away.

When Eunhyuk looks up, he catches Donghae give him this intense expression that he knows just means trouble. Eunhyuk pretends not to notice and instead takes a small nap.

 

The home Eunhyuk rented is perfect. It’s picturesque with a quaint sized living room and kitchen, and enough rooms for the filming crew and Leeteuk. Obviously, though when Eunhyuk had made the reservation he made sure that he and Donghae would have to share a room, under the pretext that this was the only home available in the area.

The two got ready for bed and when it looked like both were ready to call it a night, Donghae turns off the lights.

Eunhyuk sighs and places his stuff on the nightstand.

He hears shuffling and notices that Donghae turns the camera off.

He should have expected this.

Donghae climbs back into bed and leans over Eunhyuk.

“Hyukjae.” He whispers directly in his ear.

Eunhyuk shivers.

“Yeah?” He manages to choke out.

“I think,” Donghae pauses to move Eunhyuk’s hair out of the way. “We should go over what we did today so we don’t repeat the same mistakes tomorrow.”

As Henry always says, play dumb. “What do you mean?” Eunhyuk feels Donghae smile against his neck. He plants a soft kiss.

“Oh you know what I mean, that thing...on the train.”

Eunhyuk gulps. “Oh that.”

“Yes. I think someone should be punished so they learn their lesson, to never do such naughty things in public.”

Eunhyuk already feels himself grow hard at the insinuation. They always play this game. Eunhyuk always teases and playfully abuses Donghae when the cameras are on, it’s always been their dynamic. It’s part of the reason why the fans always shout Eunhae. But what the fans don’t know is that Donghae always retaliates as soon as the cameras are out and no fans are in sight. Donghae is the one who is in control of their relationship and Eunhyuk loves every second of it.

“What do you say Hyukjae?” Donghae grins. “Are you ready for your punishment?”

“Yes.” Eunhyuk breathes out with a sigh.

Donghae smiles and then he leans down to kiss him. Eunhyuk lays flat on his back to make it easier on both of them. He wraps his arm around Donghae’s neck. The kiss is sweet and warm, a stark contrast to the cold weather outside. Eunhyuk wants to drown in it, but this isn’t about him enjoying the moment, this is him learning a lesson.

Donghae pulls away before biting Eunhyuk's bottom lip.

“Take off your clothes.” Donghae orders.

Eunhyuk complies. He strips out of his sweater, sweats, and boxers quickly to the point he almost elbows Donghae. Donghae almost breaks character as he holds his snort.

“Now turn over.”

Eunhyuk breathes out a chuckle and flips over enthusiastically. His dick is already hard and he seeks relief by rubbing on the sheets below him.

“Nope.” Donghae laughs. “Not today.” Eunhyuk feels Donghae’s warm palm grasp his hip and pull him so his ass is in the air, his dick hanging between his legs. Eunhyuk whines, knowing this is going to be a difficult night.

“Hmm...it seems I’m going to have to be extra rough tonight with you.” Donghae says as his hand splays along his ass, kneading it. “It seems you didn’t learn your lesson back in London. Sitting in my lap, rubbing your tight ass on my dick and now this on the train.”

“I can’t help it. I love your dick.”

Eunhyuk hisses as Donghae gives him a harsh slap. “Or maybe you just love to screw with me?” Donghae whispers into his ear.

Eunhyuk gulps. Another slap to his ass. And another.

Eunhyuk cries, biting his pillow. He can feel his own hardness leaking in between his legs, coating the sheets. “Donghae…”Eunhyuk whines.

“Don’t move.”

Eunhyuk nods, his hands grasping the sheets by his face. He hears Donghae remove his clothes and he watches Donghae get up and roam around his nightstand pulling out the lube. Eunhyuk can’t help but snort. “Is that the only thing you unpacked from your suitcase?”

He hears the bottle open.

“This is the only thing I need close by.”

“Ahh.” Eunhyuk cries as Donghae shoves his finger inside him. There’s a slight burn at first that quickly morphs into nothing but sheer pleasure, waves of it travel through Eunhyuk’s body. They’ve done this countless of times, that Eunhyuk is so trusting of his partner to not hurt him.

Donghae moves the finger back and forth, making Eunhyuk’s heart beat faster than a rabbits.

“God.” Eunhyuk says, leaning back into Donghae’s finger, who inserts a second one before pressing in further. His fingertips barely brush his prostate. Donghae is teasing him. Eunhyuk reaches down to grasp his cock.

“Don’t you dare.” Donghae orders.

Eunhyuk whines put places his hand back by his head. “I didn’t mean to.” He says.

Donghae pushes his fingers in harder. “What do I hear? Are you starting to learn your lesson?”

“Yes, Hae, please.”

Sweat rolls down his neck, and Eunhyuk resists the urge to wipe it away. Donghae pulls his hand away, leaving Eunhyuk to whimper ever so slightly in a way that’s beyond pathetic.

But then Donghae carefully lifts his hips even more so that Eunhyuk’s back is arched, and he feels the blunt head of Donghae’s cock pressed against him.

Eunhyuk has never been patient, so he pushes into Donghae’s touch, his body taking him in quickly. It fucking hurts at first because while Eunhyuk might be used to Donghae’s fingers he’s never quite gotten used to Donghae’s thick cock.

Donghae thrusts and Eunhyuk shouts as his prostate his hit.

“You need to be quiet. You don’t to wake the house do you?”

Eunhyuk whines. “I can’t. You know I can’t.”

A small kiss is pressed to the back of his neck. “I know.” Donghae pulls out and Eunhyuk is so ready to protest, but Donghae is manhandling him onto his back, grabbing his thighs to wrap his legs around Donghae’s waist, and then shoving back inside.

A needy cry is about to escape his throat, but Donghae kisses him firmly, drowning out the noise. He pulls back a bit to breathe across his face. “Oh fuck,” Eunhyuk whispers as Donghae changes the angle.

He is rewarded for his blasphemy with a sharp bite to his shoulder and Eunhyuk can’t stop his moan if he tried. The sting of stretching is a distant memory, rapidly drowning in a far more pleasurable sort of sharpness and Donghae does not seem to be willing to let him off easy.

He pins Eunhyuk's hands above his head, rendering him unable to touch his dick. The only friction he is getting is from Donghae’s stomach which isn’t enough. So he tries to roll his hips. Donghae grabs onto him, stopping the movement.

“You bastard.” Eunhyuk chokes out.

Donghae only grins.

Every second or third thrust Eunhyuk gasps, blunt fingernails digging into his own palms.

“Donghae, please—”

And Eunhyuk is far from caring that he pleads as a hard kiss and a harder thrust push into him.

And then he is letting go, tightening around Donghae’s dick. Donghae groans, folding him in half, pushing into him at a punishing pace and then he is coming.

Eunhyuk searches for air as Donghae pulls out of him. He flops onto the bed in his childish self. “That’s the first time you’ve came without me touching you.” Donghae says.

“Shut up.” Eunhyuk mutters. He hides his blush, turning his back on Donghae.

Donghae curls into him. He places gentle kisses in the back of his neck. And then places his fingers back in Eunhyuk’s abused hole. “I hope you learned your lesson.”

“Not a chance.” Eunhyuk grins. He moans as his prostate is brushed.

“Oh?” Donghae laughs. “Do you want a repeat of last concert? Where I made you where a plug during all the interviews. I remember all our band mates looking at you weird cause you kept squirming in your seat as that plug rubbed your prostate.”

“We didn’t bring any of our toys.” Eunhyuk reminds him.

“Tchh...we can improvise. We always have been good with that.” His fingers pull out and he lightly taps Eunhyuk’s ass.

“Ugh god, you make my head hurt.”

Donghae smiles.

He kisses Eunhyuk over his shoulder sweetly. The kiss seems to last forever but then Donghae pulls away. “Go take a shower. We have to wake early tomorrow.”

Eunhyuk sighs, but agrees.

 

A few hours later, Donghae and Eunhyuk feel Leeteuk disturb their sleep. “Hey wake up.” Their leader says in between them on the bed.

Eunhyuk groans, flipping over to check the time. He’s about to tell Leeteuk off that his alarm isn’t set for another ten minutes, but then he hears Leeteuk cry out in disgust.

“Why are the sheets sticky?... _Ugh you guys! Why does this keep happening to me?_ ”

 

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think! Comments and reviews appreciated!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: [Suju-tothetop](http://suju-tothetop.tumblr.com/)


End file.
